1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of introducing at least one gene encoding a product of interest into at least one cell of a mammalian host for use in treating the mammalian host. This method discloses employing vector molecules containing a gene encoding the product and infecting the target cells of the mammalian host using the vector molecule. Both viral and non-viral means can be used for effecting introduction of the gene into the host.
Numerous methods are within the scope of the invention for effecting introduction of a gene into a host. For example, in vivo methods can be employed to inject a DNA sequence encoding the product of interest into the host, such as through the use of a viral or non-viral vector containing the DNA sequence(s) of interest.
Alternatively, the gene encoding the product of interest can be associated with liposomes and injected directly into the host, such as in the area of the joint, where the liposomes fuse with target cells, resulting in an in vivo gene transfer to the connective tissue. In another embodiment, the gene encoding the product of interest is introduced into the area of the joint as naked DNA. The naked DNA enters the target cells, resulting in an in vivo gene transfer to the cells.
In vitro methods of introducing a gene of interest into a host are also within the scope of this invention. For example, the host's own connective tissue cells can be transduced in vitro with the gene of interest and introduced back into the host, such as through intraarticular injection or other methods known to those skilled in the art.
As an alternative, non-connective tissue cells such as hematopoietic progenitor cells, stromal cells, bone marrow cells, myoblasts, leukocytes and mature lymphoid or myeloid cells may be transfected in vitro, recovered, and injected into the bone marrow or bloodstream of the host using techniques known to the skilled artisan.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating a connective tissue of a host of introduction of at least one gene encoding a product of interest to at least one joint of the host, such that a therapeutic benefit is realized both in the treated joint and in untreated joints of the same host.
The methods of the present invention for introducing a gene of interest into a host result in the expression of the gene within the host such that a therapeutic benefit is realized. Such benefit can be seen not only in the targeted joint, but in other joints of the host as well. Enhanced therapeutic benefits are realized when two or more genes are used together.